Backup Plan-A Nightmare on Loud Street 1 & 2 Epilogue
by UJ-1A
Summary: My epilogue of Fragg1991's "A Nightmare on Loud Street" stories. With their loved ones gone, Lincoln is desperate to rid himself and his siblings of their Freddy Kruger problem, if he would come back for revenge. Luckily for Lincoln and Lisa, the answer is in New York City, where four men who saved the world before. A teaser for Freddybusters.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: After the events of Flagg1991's sequel to the original Nightmare on Loud Street story, I made the changes I promised myself to make here to this epilogue/teaser.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the properties involved in this teaser/epilogue.

A NIGHTMARE ON LOUD STREET 2-EPILOGUE: Backup Plan

Four weeks have passed since Rita Loud gave her life to save her children from Freddy Kruger. However, these past few weeks have been calm so far for the Loud children. Sure, life was back to normal after the incidents that took the lives of Luan and Luna Loud, as well as Ronnie Anne and Rita Loud. Hence, no pranks or loud (no pun attended) music heard in the Loud House for a long time. In fact, Lincoln was worried that Freddy will be back. He needed to think of something to plan in case of that worst case scenario would ever happen.

Lincoln began to watch ARRGH!, while drinking another can of soda. During the marathon he was watching, he saw a commercial. That commercial featured three men with special equipment on them. One of the men in the middle of the group said to the audience, meaning Lincoln and whoever was watching TV, "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" Lincoln thought to himself, "That's me!" Another man in the group, the one with glasses, asked the audience, "Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" "Kinda, mostly in our dreams." Replied Lincoln to the TV. "Have you, or your family, have seen a spook, specter, or ghost?" Asked the first man to the left. Lincoln then replied, "Yes, well, my siblings and I have recently."

The man in the middle then said in the commercial if the answer was yes, he urged anyone that experienced the problems the men said to not wait for another minute and call the professionals. What is the name of the group of professionals? The answer is one word: GHOSTBUSTERS. Yes, those three men are indeed the legendary Ghostbusters-Paranormal investigators and eliminators that not only saved New York in 1984, but two more times before expanding their business nationwide. These men have a long history of doing such acts. Lincoln got an idea, he recorded the commercial on the family DVR, wrote down the number and showed it to Lisa.

After telling her about the Ghostbusters, Lincoln and Lisa began searching more information about them online. Lisa found an old USA Today article online during her research. It was dated October 8, 1984, which was the year that particular USA Today newspaper was printed. The headline read "GHOST FEVER GRIPS NEW YORK" on it, and it shown a picture of the same three men Lincoln saw on the commercal in trench-coats, suits and holding what appears to be specialized scientific-looking equipment. Lisa was amazed. "Incredible, it appears to me that these three men are into the science of the paranormal and the supernatural like Lucy." Lisa pondered, as she looked at more articles.

Lisa then also saw a headline in the New York Post from the same year that read, "GHOST COPS BUST CHINATOWN SPOOK." She then noticed the gun-like firearms on their hands attached to backpack-like devices on their backs. Lisa then exclaimed, "My goodness, those men have what appears to be specialized equipment that can can contain and trap any form of supernatural entities on their backs!" To Lisa, this could be the solution to the problem that she and her other siblings faced, if it would to happen again in the future. "Dearest male sibling, we are going to have to call a sibling meeting after dinner." Said Lisa.

After dinner, a sibling meeting was called. Lincoln told the siblings who are still alive after the recent two ordeals about the Ghostbusters, and how they can help them if Freddy would try to kill them again. "Let me get this straight, you want us to have a backup plan with four guys with guns from New York that can literally blow up Royal Woods?" asked Lori. "Actually, they blew up the top of an art deco-era apartment building that was a temple for a Sumerian god to destroy said Sumerian god." Lisa replied. Lynn then cut in and said, "So, if Freddy would try to come back and help us, these four guys can zap him and trap them using their laser guns?" Lisa replied, "The correct term is portable nuclear accelerators, street name: Proton Packs. They're used to trap and contain entities from the spirit world and contain them inside their enormous laser containment storage unit."

"So it's agreed then, if Freddy returns to kill us, we'll call them and they can take care of the problem." Lincoln said. "All in favor?" asked Lori. "AYE!" the others replied, in a landslide decision. A backup plan is now added. In honor of their deceased siblings, friends, and mother, this plan is known as Operation: Payback. In the event of Freddy returning and wanting to finish what he started, Lincoln and the others know who to call to get rid of him for good. The siblings adjourn their meeting, and went to bed for the night.

The remains of Freddy, dust and green jelly, were stored in a Leni-proof safe, buried in unincorporated Royal Woods. The safe begins to open by itself, accompanied by evil laughter. That backup plan will have to come in handy, because, Freddy wants revenge against the Loud family. But this time, the Loud family will be ready, because they're gonna have the four men who saved New York City three times in a row on their side. No more killings, no more nightmares, the line will be drawn. As the evil laugh contines to echo, it is now cut off by one familiar shout as this epilogue ends:

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

When you have a burnt man with a clawed glove haunting your dreams, one question is asked:

"Who YOU Gonna Call?"

FREDDYBUSTERS-A Loud House/Ghostbusters Team-Up Of Ectoplasmic Proportions

COMING TO SAVE ROYAL WOODS, THIS CHRISTMAS.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Since Flagg1991 gave me the ok to do this story, and published his sequel, I changed everything in the epilogue to keep up with the ending of his sequel. And yes, judging by the references, this will follow the timeline and continuity of the original films and the 2009 video game.


	2. UPDATE (Plus FAQ)

UPDATE

Recently, Flagg1991 has started a sequel to A Nightmare on Loud Street as of late. Pending the events of his sequel, I will make changes to the epilogue if needed. However, the continuity of the Ghostbusters side of things will take place after the 2009 video game, setting the continuity to the classic films, as opposed to the cartoons, IDW comic books, or the 2016 reboot. Work will start on the story when Flagg1991 is finished with his sequel. After that, the epilogue will change, after all, things are subject to change.

BONUS-FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS:

Q: What will be the story's rating?

A: Possibly a T.

Q: Where there be deaths?

A: Some, yes, but not too much deaths.

Q: What influenced you to do the story?

A: Aside from the original ANOLS story, the Freddy vs. Ghostbusters fan film made by Hank Braxtan is a major influence. The link to the fan film will be posted on the reviews.

Q: Which characters from the Ghostbusters films/game will be in it?

A: The following characters will be in the story:

All four Ghostbusters

Jeanine (only in the New York scenes in one chapter, Lori, if she's alive, would assume the Jeanie role in the other chapters.)

Louis Tully (only in NY and over the phone in a couple of chapters)

Slimer (only in one chapter)

Q: Will there be a sequel after this?

A: I dunno, but, I am thinking of doing a series involving Royal Woods getting their own Ghostbusters franchise to tackle more spooky threats.

Q: Will other weapons besides the proton packs and slime blowers be used?

A: Yes! As many Ghostbusters fans know, the toyline for The Real Ghostbusters cartoon featured many unique weapons, such as the EctoPopper, GhostZapper, etc. These can, and will, come in handy in all their Freddy-eliminating needs to trap an undead serial killer and put him in the containment unit.

Q: Will there be an appearance from the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man in any form?

A: Maybe, I dunno, but after the threats of a lawsuit from CommCore Corp (the parent company of Stay Puft Marshmallows) as heard in the Ghostbusters video game, I guess it's not likely as a being to fight.

Q: Why the original Ghostbusters? Why not from the cartoons or the comics or the recent reboot?

A: I grew up on the original films and cartoons. I'm used to the classics.

Any other questions can be asked in the reviews.

 **UPDATE:** Flagg1991 gave me his blessing to do the story, and I updated the epilogue to fit in with the events of his sequel.


End file.
